Christmas Day
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Songfic Christmas Day by Dido... RoseXEmmett Please check it out!


**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this songfic... it's my first sort of Rose and Emmett story... **

**I don't own Twilight or the song**

"You only get one chance to live a little," my sister Alice smiled.

I bit my lip and gripped my guitar. I was nervous. My brother wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"You'll do great."

"Everyone please welcome a new performer, Rose!"

Alice gave me a shove and I went out into the small little crowd in this coffee shop bar. I sat down on the stool there in front of the microphone and smiled, moving my hair out of the way.

"Hi, I'm Rose. This is an original called Christmas Day."

I started to strum and closed my eyes.

"**A young gentleman came riding past **

**On a snow-blue winter's day **

**He asked to drink by our fire and **

**I was pleased to let him stay **

**He drank there quietly for a while **

**And then he turned and said to me**"

* * *

"Rose I have to run home? Jerry's in the back, you can close up at 4." Meredith said as she headed for the door.

"That's fine Mere," I smiled as I cleared the last table.

It was already snowing in this late November. Mere had two little kids in daycare and if storms picked up who knows when she would get them. I gave all the plates to Jerry and Louie in the back to clean. Then I started wiping down the tables. I sat down in one booth and looked outside before finishing, but suddenly I heard the bell ring signally the door opened.

"I'll be there is a second!" I called.

I finished up and threw my dirty rag in the sink. As I turned to face the customer with a smile, I saw the most beautiful guy I had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a smile.

"Hi, uh yeah I'll have your original breakfast with a coke please." He said, his voice rumbling in his muscular chest.

"Okay, just holler if you need anything."

I walked back to Jerry and placed the order.

'Someone is actually here?" He asked with thick Brooklyn accent.

"Yes, and he's gorgeous." I mumbled.

Jerry laughed at me. "There you go sweetheart. Where's Boss Lady?"

"Had to go get the kids."

"Ah…" he said as I took the plate from him.

I walked back to find the guy looking out the window at the snow. I set his meal down and smiled.

"You act like this is the first time you've seen snow."

He chuckled. "It's been a while. I'm from California so…"

"Wow, what are you doing here?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I'm visiting family for the month."

"Oh great. Sorry, I'll let you eat."

"It's not a problem. I'm Emmett McCarthy."

"Rosalie Hale, but everyone calls me Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose." He offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled. My hand was about child size compared to his.

* * *

Emmett came back for almost two weeks, each time getting more charming. I remembered his voice as I moved on in the song.

"**Your eyes are green **

**Like summer grass **

**Your lips are red **

**like a fresh-cut rose **

**Your hair is soft **

**like an Irish stream **

**And your voice is filled with sweet beauty**"

The snow was really coming down as Emmett walked in.

"Hey Em." I greeted.

"Hey Rosie."

I blushed and went to grab his usual. I sat in the booth with him as he looked down at his food.

"You know Rose, I've wanted to say this for a long time but I wasn't sure if you'd take it the wrong way. You're beautiful, and I mean it. You eyes remind me of summer green grass in Cali and your hair," he stared twirling a piece of hair in his fingers. "is as soft as running water."

I leaned forward and so did he. Slowly out lips touched and I had fallen for him all over again.

**

* * *

And the last words I heard him say were **

**I shall return for you my love on Christmas Day**

"I need to get going Rose," he murmured kissing my forehead.

"Do you have to go?" I said resting against his chest.

"My mom needs me back home… I'll keep in touch. I promise. I'll come back on Christmas Day. Meet right here in the parking lot." he murmured into my hair.

I just shook my head and hugged him. He pushed his lips against mine one last time.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you." I murmured as he let go and headed to his car.

* * *

I looked out and saw Alice and Jasper giving me the thumbs up to keep came back to me with one song, it was like I was reliving the best part of my life.

* * *

I laid in bed wondering if he was home yet, and if he was okay. I could hear his deep voice in my head, telling lame jokes. I walked toward my window and just stared out at the stars that shined. I wished I could've gone to California with him. I'm a girl who has never left Forks. I have been here my whole and haven't felt a reason to leave until now.

There was a knock on my door. "Rosalie?" Alice's voice called into my room.

"Hey Alice, what's wrong?"

"I'm just checking on you."

"Oh, why? I'm fine."

"Dad knows you're upset about Emmett…"

"I'm just lonely, not upset…"

"When are going to see him again?"

"He promised he'd be back here on Christmas day for me."

Alice smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you found someone. All the guys around here are creepy. Besides Jasper, but he's our brother."

I laughed and played with her spiky hair. "Don't worry, you'll find a great guy."

**And the night will come but I won't sleep **

**as I watch the stars that lead him **

**I cannot place where he is **

**but still my heart goes with him **

**I'm saving all my Sunday clothes for the day **

**that I'll be leaving **

**Father knows **

**My sister knows **

* * *

"I heard he was talking to Charlie Swan a few days before he left." Melanie murmured.

"Charlie talks to everyone." Alice smiled. "Did you know he had a daughter somewhere?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway, Emmett was cute! He's a keeper!" Melanie said.

I had to laugh as I cleaned the counter at the diner. Suddenly the door opened and Pastor Michael and his wife walked in, taking a seat in the corner booth. I left my friends to say hello.

"Hey what can I get you guys today?"

"We'll have our usual." Pastor Michael smiled.

"Oh but we haven't been here in so long. How could you remember?" Kelley teased.

"Don't worry, it's been long stored away." I smiled.

"Thanks Rose. And my you just keep growing in beauty. I always told your parents to thank God for their three angelic children."

I smiled. "Thank you. Jerry will have it ready in a bit."

**And my friends **

**They're happy for me **

**And the priest he says **

**you should thank God **

**for the blessing of such beauty**

* * *

I wanted to cry as I got to this part of the song.

* * *

Sobs and screams shook my body as Jasper head me close and Alice stroked my hair.

"_News has reached us that there was a deadly car accident today involving a red Jeep and a semi truck at around 7 AM this morning._" A news reporter said. "_Lets go to Bill on the highway to find out more._"

'Bill' came on standing in front of the wreck. "_It has been confirmed that the driver of the Jeep was killed on impact. Eyewitnesses say the semi suddenly began to swerve as the driver feel asleep at the wheel. I'm getting information now saying the driver of the Jeep was 20 year old Emmett McCarthy. As a few of you may know he was Chief Charlie Swan's adopted son. Our hearts and prayers go out to the McCarthy/Swan family around this time at Christmas."_

Jasper just rocked me safely as I cried. He was on his way to me and he died. He was coming back for Christmas.

**And the last words I heard him say were **

**I shall return for you my love on Christmas Day **

**I shall return for you my love on Christmas Day **

* * *

I could hear his voice in my head as I sang.

**On Christmas Day **

**I shall return for you **

**My love... **

I began to finish the song and I looked out at all the people in the coffee shop.

"**And the last words I heard him say **

**Were the last words I ever heard him say**" I murmur into the mike before continuing to the end.

"**I shall return for you my love on Christmas Day **

**I said I will return on Christmas Day **

**And yes, I shall return on Christmas day **

**I shall return, for you, on Christmas Day **

**My love **

**I will return on Christmas Day **

**I shall return ,my love, on Christmas Day **

**On Christmas Day**"

I finish and everyone claps.

"Thank you!" I smiled and walked off the stage but not before noticing a couple in the back. The guy held the girl closely as she was crying.

Alice and Jasper give me a huge group hug and I wipe my eyes quickly.

"Rose that was incredible. Your voice… no words to even describe it!" Alice praised while Jasper just smiled.

He was never much of a talker.

I excused myself and started to look for that couple… I found them sitting in the back. The girl looked up and she reminded me of Emmett. Her big brown soft eyes and slightly curly brown hair.

"Are you Rosalie Hale?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes, do I know you?"

"No, but you knew my brother. Emmett…" she said.

I gasped and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I had to meet you. It took five years… but I finally did it. You changed my brother. He was a different guy when he came home from Forks… He loved you a lot…"

I shifted my feet. "You're Bella Swan?"

"It's Bella Cullen now… This is my husband Edward."

I remember talking to Charlie more after the accident. We helped each other get better. I learned that Bella was dying of Cancer but she recovered by some miracle. Emmett came down to see Charlie because he missed his real Dad. Emmett had to leave Forks because Bella had relapsed and their mom couldn't handle it…

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled slightly.

"Edward's almost a fully certified doctor now…" Bella smiled up at him.

I nodded. "I'm really sorry Bella…"

"For what?"

"It's all my fault. He was coming back to Forks for me… It's all my fault, none of this would've happened if he had just stayed with you and your mom."

"Rose," Bella sighed. "Don't blame yourself. It was that stupid truck driver's fault. Emmett loved you, I'm sure you were the only thing he thought of before he died."

I bit my lip as she slowly gave me a small hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

"It's Christmas Eve! Lighten up!" she smiled. "Edward and I have to go… it was so nice to meet you."

We exchanged numbers and agreed to meet again after the holidays.

* * *

I got in my car and drove to the tiny diner just outside Forks. The clock read 12AM.

It was Christmas Day.

I closed my eyes and stood out in the freezing snow. As I opened my eyes I saw him, standing there in front of me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"I miss you." I cried. "I miss you so much."

"I've always been here Rose. I'm always in your heart." He murmured.

As I looked up at him, his face moved closer to mine. My lips slowly touched his as I gave him one last kiss.

"I love you Rosie." He murmured.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt my arms close in around me. I was hugging myself as I looked up.

"I love you too Emmett."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
